A Step Towards The Future
by StandByEzria
Summary: She knew leaving was going to be hard, but saying goodbye to someone you love? It's tougher then she ever thought it would be. Ezria One-Shot.


**A Step Towards The Future.**

Aria shoved the last of her belongings into the trunk of her car, pulling down the boot and securing the items in place as she took in a needed breath. That was all she needed to do before leaving, everything was set and ready for her move to college, just one more night away.

You'd think that with everything she'd gone through as a teenager, she'd feel somewhat brave enough to go off on her own, but she was petrified, filled with utter panic as the time grew near.

She wouldn't have her friends close, none of them being there to bring back the pieces if she fell apart. Sure: Hanna, Spencer and Emily were only a phone call away; but it was going to be difficult not being able to see them on a day to day bases, everyone had decided to go their separate ways and discover what life could be like outside of a small town.

Aria pulled herself away from her thoughts and headed back towards her porch, stopping midway as a something popped into mind. She needed to do something, and this would be the last chance she'd get to do it before she left Rosewood behind her.

It took her fifteen minutes to walk there, staring straight up to the familiar building with a sorrowful smile crossing her delicate features.

It was now or never.

She approached the door with cation, her hand hesitantly raising to place a firm knock on the door.

Maybe he wasn't here?

Maybe he was asleep?

What if he didn't want to see her?

"Aria? What on earth are you doing wandering about at this time?" Ezra's voice snapped Aria back to the present, Aria shrugging as Ezra moved to the left to allow her to step forward.

"I just wanted to see you, I'm leaving for college tomorrow morning, I didn't want to leave without saying a proper goodbye" Aria spoke in reply, Ezra silently nodding as he moved towards the couch.

It was silent then for what seemed like the longest time, neither of the pair wanting to break it. Aria wasn't sure what she wanted to say, how to put it all into words and Ezra was afraid if he spoke about how he really felt, he'd say way too much. So they just stared at each other, both of them understanding what the other was debating in their minds.

"I just want you to know that I'm grateful for you, Ezra. You've had such an impact on my life, I'm not even sure I can explain it" They both passed each other a smile, Ezra beginning to speak before Aria raised her hand to stop him.

"You weren't just my boyfriend, you were my best friend; and for awhile I could tell you everything." She paused for a moment, her eyes staring to wander away from Ezra's gaze as she continued.

"It was rocky from the start, but in a way that only made us stronger, fight for what we wanted. I know it was tough; and frankly, I don't want to go into details about what went wrong, because honestly I don't think it really matters anymore."

"When you got shot" Aria tried to remain focused, but a shiver ran down her spine. She hated the memory of that night on the rooftop, things could have played out so differently.

Ezra sensing how tough this was for Aria; took her hand, giving it a light squeeze before Aria has the courage to continue.

"I thought apart of me was going to dye along with you, if you didn't make it, I could truthfully say that I don't know what I'd do. You're my soulmate, Ezra. I don't never want to loose you, I cant loose you."

Aria was on the verge of tears, just hanging in there to finish what she needed to say, what she had been longing to tell him for what seemed like a lifetime

"I know we both agreed it'd be better if I stayed single when I went to college, but I just needed to tell you that I love you, Ezra Fitz. You stole my heart,

and still don't think you've returned it. I don't know what the future holds for us two, but even if we just remain friends, we're going to be apart of each others"

As she finished the tears were streaming from her hues, Ezra immediately wrapped his arms around her petite body. He just held her, soothing her until the tears had passed.

"I'll always be here for you Aria, you know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you"

Aria only needed to say a those few words and then it felt like everything was set to bed with them, the past was behind them and they were both looking to the future.

 **It's short and sweet, as I've missed writing Ezria stories. I've got free time, so I'm guessing I might be writing more often now. If you like this one-shot and want to see more, let me know. I don't do this to get reviews or ratings, but it is nice to know that someone, even if it's just one person, wants to see more.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
